To Love, To Lose and To Love Again
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: Two people never meant to meet or fall in love cross paths to change their destiny...For better or worse. FY/SM. This is for you, Purr! ^_~
1. Default Chapter

To Love, To Lose and To Love Again  
Prolouge  
  
Ta da! This story is for Purr, who requested a Tamahome/Usagi story. Hopefully I'll be able to do a good job with this.^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon.  
  
************************  
  
The emperor Saihaiti didn't know whether to groan or be amused as two guards, brought forth their prisoner. The two guards in question were sporting various bruises in particular a fat lip and a black eye. Their prisoner looking none worse for wear, and greatly resembling an indignant kitten, stood before him, her eyes flashing. The kitten indeed had given them a fight and was ready for more.  
  
"Usagi." Saihaiti sighed, motioning for the guards to release the girl. "Care to tell me what happen?" The young emperor was pretty sure, what had happen...again.   
"Nothing."  
  
"She was trying to sneak off palace ground, your highness." A guard answered respectfully.   
  
"Thank you, you leave now." Saihaiti waited until the guards left the room, before turning to his little sister. "Usagi, care to explain why you have repeatedly disobeyed me?"  
  
"All I wanted was to go outside." Usagi replied quietly playing with the end of her braid.   
  
"Outside of palace grounds." Saihaiti corrected gently. "Usa, you knew that you are not allowed outside of palace grounds without escorts and your ladies in waiting and that is only during a royal tour of the city."  
  
"Thats not fair!" Usagi protested. "The rest of the court princesses are allowed to go into the city. Alone!"   
  
How many times had they been through this? "This is for your safety, Usagi. You are more than a court princess. You are a royal princes-"  
  
"But I don't want to be!" Usagi interrupted, " I want to be normal..."  
  
Removing his bucket hat, Saihaiti moved forward, until he wrapped Usagi in a hug. "I understand, that feeling Usa, but we..."  
  
"I know-" Usagi cut off. She heard the royalty speech at least twice of a month. She knew it by heart. "It's just not fair." One of these days she actually make it without being caught.   
  
"If it would make you feel better, the cook has prepare your favorite desert," Hotohori offered, using her weakness for sweets.  
  
"Ice cream?" Her favorite treat was a rare treat in Konan, for the frozen soft milk and rice concoction didn't last long in these warm climate. At his nod, Usagi squealed, and tugged at his sleeve, "Oniichan! Lets go and get some!"  
  
"Very well," he agreed relieved that she wasn't angry. Sometimes she would go through hours without talking to him. Never mind the fact that palace was deathly quiet, it was also rather lonely. Despite the gray hairs the youngest of councils members claimed to have gain, Saihaiti prefer the trouble that seem to follow his little sister's wake...  
  
"USAGI!!!" As her tutor could vouch for.  
  
"Maybe I'd better...Go!" Usagi darted off in the opposite direction of the roar in a blink of an eye. Seconds later, Usagi's tutor Luna stormed past him all covered in leafs, grass, flower petals, and twigs.(He was pretty sure, he was mistaken about the baby bird tangled in mass of black hair.)   
  
At least now he knew where and when Usagi attempted her escape plan. "She's getting better..."  
  
**************************  
  
Ducking into her rooms, Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. Luna, had been waylaid by another instructor, so she was safe until tomorrow.   
  
"Your highness." Three voices chimed, as Usagi sat down on her bed. Immediately she was shuffled to her vanity, after having her garments replaced by a clean robe. One of her maids left to room to prepare a bath, another was pulling out clean garments, and the last was brushing her long hair. Everything ready and done for her...  
  
"I figured you didn't make it." A voice from the doorway smirked.  
  
Turning her head, Usagi smiled warmly "Does everybody know?"  
  
"Only the ones that can still hear."   
  
"Guess your plan didn't work ne? Korin-chan?" Usagi replied. Looking hesitantly at her maids, she dismissed them. "...Do you have any other ideas?"  
  
The violet haired young lady smiled wickedly, "Don't I always?"   
  
***************************  
  
Eiyo, the capital of Konan, seemed to bustle with life at every moment at any given moment. It was nothing like his sleepy little village. Surely here, he would find his fortune and his destiny.  
  
Tamahome, looked around him, as he walked down the marketplace. Where to start, Where to go? The young man walked up to stall, trying to ignore the squawking chickens in the wooden cages. "Sir."   
  
A portly man, turned around. "Yeah, what?"   
Tamahome, tried to not stared at the blood stains on the front of his apron. "Looking for any help?"  
  
"Sorry, kid." The butcher said wiping his hands clean. "You could try the trade merchant a few stalls down."  
  
"Thanks." No luck there...  
  
Not watching were he going, he never saw the small figure rounding the corner at full speed, until it was too late.   
  
"HEY WHY DON'T YOU WAT-!!!!" Tamahome, was cut off by a pair of startling pair of deep blue eyes.  
  
"Gomen." was the replay, once he stopped yelling. "I didn't mean to crash into you. "The voice was warm, childlike, and completely enchanting. "Are you hur-"  
  
'THERE SHE IS!!!"   
  
As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared with a small fleet of royal guards on her tail. Tamahome stood there watching the small figure slowly faded from his vision. Why were royal guards after her?   
  
At his feet something caught the sunlight. Bending down, Tamahome picked up a small bracelet of freshwater pearls. It was small enough to fit, his sister Gyokuran. Was this what the guards were after? It didn't seem worth the trouble, the emperor was bound to have greater treasures than pearls. He hoped that she got away...  
  
Pocketing the bracelet, Tamahome looked back to where his mysterious girl had disappeared. For the strangest reason, he wanted to go after her, but he didn't. Tamahome stayed where he was, remembering what he had to do. As he walked to the trade merchant, he thought, "I didn't even see her face..."  
  
**************************  
  
Okay maybe this isn't the best starting point, but I like it. ^_^  
  



	2. Chapter One

To Love, To Lose and To Love Again  
Chapter One  
  
Thank you for the reviews.^_^ Purr: I'm so glad you like it, I was a bit worry that you wouldn't. Since I'm writing this story for you, be sure to tell me what you would to see. Otherwise my imagination is in charge.^_^ Oh, as for Luna in the pond...All in due time ^_~ Chibi Megami Astraea: I'm sorry, but I don't really think I would be able to write a Nakago and Usagi fic as good as the ones already out there...yet. If you have ideas, write it!!! I know I would read your stories, if you do decide to join up! I'd even help if you asked me too! ^_^ And to everyone else who reviewed, you guys are so sweet!^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi. Though can someone point me in the direction , to where can I buy FY plushies?! I know their out there! Please?!^_^  
  
**************************  
  
Hidden in a rather convenient large pile of hay, blue eyes watched in delight as the small fleet of guards darted by. She had no idea where the road was leading them, but it left her free to room the streets of Eiyo. The fair haired princess wished them well on their little trip. "Hope they enjoy the rabbit chase!" she giggled, crawling out of the hay.   
  
"Well well," A voice behind her drawled, "What do we have here boys..." Usagi whirled around to come face to face with a band of at least five young men. Usagi wrinkled her nose at them. From the looks of it, they lack good hygiene that was common within the royal court. Deciding they weren't worth her time Usagi moved to leave, when the leader took ahold of her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"   
"Release me." She ordered. Eyes flashing, Usagi jerked her arm out of his grasp when her order wasn't obey. Immediately arms wrapped around her from behind. A hand roughly lifted her chin up.   
  
"The old man will pay us well for this fine piece of meat."   
  
"I order you to release me at once!!!" Usagi exclaimed angrily, giving them one last chance before she fought back. The idiots laughed.  
  
"The girl is probably a vir-" A swift hard kick in the groin, stopped the idiot's babbling, and lowered him to his knees. Usagi jabbed her elbow into the ribs of the goon holding her, as she stomped her foot as hard as she could onto his foot. The second the hold around her loosen, Usagi darted off in the opposite direction. The poor man on his knees roared at his gang who were just staring after the girl. "AFTER HER!!!"  
  
Usagi all but dived into the crowded streets. For once, she was thankful that she was shorter then most people. As politely as she could, Usagi pushed her way through the crowd. Glancing behind her, Usagi spotted the thugs bulldozing their way through the crowd. Speeding up, the blonde princess immediately slammed into someone. "Gomen! Go-"   
"Usagi-hime!!!" When did they return?!  
  
Usagi quickly reeled back from the guard reaching out to grab her, and ducked into a alley. Behind her, both the thugs and guards followed her, neither of the group noticing the other, until one of the thugs acted.   
  
"By orders of Imperial guard-"  
  
Usagi looked back to see who, obvious leader of the guards was yelling at. Immediately a quick searing pain entered her system. Her hand instinctively went to her shoulder, as she stumbled out of the alley. She was shocked to see the red substance on her fingers, when she pulled her hand away. She was used to bruises and small scratches, she got them all the time...   
  
"Miss? Miss? Are y-"  
  
But blood was another matter.  
  
*************************  
  
No jobs, no luck.   
  
Tamahome sighed as he made his way through the crowd. Although that wasn't what was bothering him, he still had to time to make money. All afternoon that girl from earlier plagued his mind with her jewel-like eyes and melodic voice. He wonder what she looked like?   
"Baka." He muttered to himself, as he shake his head to clear his thoughts. He sounded like the rest of the idiots back in his village. When the local boys got tired of teasing him about his ogre character on his forehead, they went to staring like sick cows at the local beauty. Looking up ahead, Tamahome almost missed the small figure appearing from an alley. The hood of her cloak had fallen off, revealing golden hair, pulled up into twin buns and an angel's face. Instantly, without seeing her eyes, he knew who she was.   
  
The blue eyed girl from this morning.   
  
For a mere moment, the blue haired martial artist thought he was seeing things. Surely this fair haired creature was some kind of woodland spirit. He watched her lower her hand, it was cover in a red substance. From the sudden pale pallor of her face, it wasn't paint of any sort. Concerned, he hurriedly jogged towards her. "Miss? Miss? Are y-"  
  
Suddenly she slumped forward, out cold. Tamahome, caught her easily, before she hit the ground. Moving off to the side, out of harm's way. Eyeing the dagger embedded into her shoulder, he knew what to do. Gently as he could, he pulled the dagger out, watching as her face silently contort in pain, the gash was long and deep. Quickly as he could, Tamahome fumbled to remove his sash from around his waist, to bandage her bleeding wound.   
  
"How much for the girl?" A sudden voice pulled Tamahome from his ministrations. He stared at the short portly man before him, for a second before his words registered in his head.   
  
"Excuse me?! This girl isn't for sell," Tamahome practically growled, as he gathered the unconscious blonde in his arms.   
  
"She's a foreigner. Everyone saw how she was running from the Imperial guard, earlier." The man pestered. "The girl would be grateful of food and shelter. I will pay you a handsome finder's fee."  
  
While he would do almost anything for money, Tamahome refused to stoop so low. Trafficking helpless girls. Not in this lifetime. With his bangs shielding his disgust, Tamahome faced the man. "If I ever see you again near her, I'll make sure you regret it."  
  
The man, step back bewildered by the threatening promise. The man could have sworn that he saw a strange red glowing symbol on the younger man's forehead. With one last glare Tamahome walked away with the girl in his arms.  
  
*************************  
  
Tamahome didn't know where to go, with the girl. Had he been, by himself, Tamahome was sure that he would have found somewhere to sleep under the stars. With a handful of money, there weren't many choices, and the blinking stars often meant a peaceful sleep. It didn't help that the girl had the beginnings of a fever. He wasn't that surprised, she had become sick, that dagger had looked old and rusty. If she was lucky, her fever would only last a day or two. But for now, she needed a warm place and someone to tend to her...  
  
"HELP!!!"   
  
Up ahead a small caravan was being attack. Black robed bandits, brandished their weapons with little skill but with great strength. Tamahome wanted to help, but the girl...He didn't want to leave her alone, not in her state. A small child caught his eye, he was roughly the size of Yuiren, and judging from his screams greatly frighten. Gently, but quickly he laid the blonde against a tree, praying to the gods that she would be safe, and went to help.   
  
One of bandits on a black horse, was ready to strike the little boy. Swiftly Tamahome leapt, up into the air, and knock off the bandit. Holding tightly on to the reigns, on the horse, balancing himself before reaching down to grab the boy.   
  
The boy was a fighter. Swinging his little fists, he tried to protect himself, as he yelled. "I won't let you hurt my family!!! I'll hurt you!!!"   
"Calm down," Tamahome replied, stopping the horse near the tree. "I'm the good guy. How many guys attacked you?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Okay, stay here, with her." Tamahome ordered, quietly before going back into the fight.  
  
*************************  
  
Usagi awoke to the sounds of a fight. Groaning, she looked around at her surrounding vaguely noting that it was already dark. "What is going on?"  
  
"Your husband is saving my family from the bandits."  
  
"Nani?!" Usagi exclaimed, jerking herself to her feet. Suddenly she realized, that wasn't the smartest thing to do, as she found herself retching into the shrubbery. After emptying the contents of her stomach, Usagi slumped wearily to the ground. "Who are you, little boy?"  
  
The boy pouted at the little boy comment. He was about to answer when two wails interrupted him.  
  
"CHIKAI!!!"  
  
"KAA-SAN, THE BANDITS GOT CHIKAI-CHAN!!!"  
  
"POOR CHIKAI-CHANNN!!!"   
  
Usagi blinked, as the little boy blushed. Were all commoners so loud? She thought that it was only Korin and herself, who reacted in such a manner. Well, that was according to her brother's council and Luna. How fascinating! Luna was wrong...  
  
A male's voice spoke, calming Chikai's family down. All Usagi heard was, "...Your son is right here," when a blue haired young man, stepped out from the shadows. "I see you're awake. How do you feel?"  
  
"You're not my husband." Usagi blurted out. She blushed when she realized what came out of her mouth. At his curious look, Usagi explained, "The little boy thought you were my husband." Though he was certainly handsome enough to be...a lot better then annoying son of the magistrate, who didn't know the purpose of a hairbrush and dared to try to court her.   
  
"Oh." Tamahome replied, amused. "How's your shoulder?"  
  
"Sore," Usagi mumbled as his hand checked her forehead. She didn't say anything, but his hand was cold to the touch. Quietly she pulled at the strings of her cloak, she was hot. What was wrong with her? She never felt like this before.  
  
"Don't worry," Tamahome replied, catching the confused look on her flushed face, "I'll take care of you."  
  
"Young man." Tamahome glanced back at the lady who had called out to him. She was smiling gratefully at him as she held her son with her daughters flanking her sides. "Please allow me to offer you lodging for the night for you and your wife. It is the least we can do for saving us."  
  
"But I'm n-" Usagi began to protest, when Tamahome cover her mouth, with his hand.   
  
"We'd be honored." Tamahome answered, ignoring her glare. The lady smiled, before leading her children back to their wagon. "You're ill. You need a warm place to stay. " he explained hurriedly.  
  
"I am not! I won't stay with you! I don't even know your name!" Usagi snapped venomously, that lost any effect, when she yawned.   
  
Tamahome smirked, thinking that she was cute, when she was riled up. "Sou Kishuku, but everyone calls me Tama-" A soft snore interrupted his sentence. She had fallen asleep before his very eyes, still standing up. "Well thats different," he chuckled, scooping her up into his arms. As he walked towards, the awaiting family, he realized something.  
  
He stilled didn't know her name!  
  
*************************  
Please don't hate my poor excuse of a action scene!!! They're a lot harder then they look ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Two

To love, To lose and To Love Again  
Chapter Two  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!! I don't have a lot of time at the moment, so all I have to say is...Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon, just their CD soundtracks. ^_^  
  
*************************  
Usagi stirred as she felt something cool on her forehead. Sleepily, she opened her eyes...This did not look like her room.   
  
"Did you know that you snore?"  
  
Ignoring her slight headache, she glared in the direction of the voice. "Sou-san, that was rude."  
  
Tamahome was surprised that she remembered his name. "I'm just stating the facts. If it makes you feel better, you snore like a kitten."   
  
Usagi looked at the blue haired young man. She couldn't tell if he was teasing her or if he was being sincere, so she settle for, "I'm Usagi, Pr-" Usagi shut her mouth, before she blurted out her secret.   
  
Tamahome didn't noticed Usagi's slip of the tongue. "Usagi...So, Usagi how are you feeling?" He gently removed the wet cloth, and rested his hand on her head. "Your fever is down a little bit."  
  
"I'm not sick." Usagi disagreed, with a pout.  
  
Tamahome smiled at the petite blonde. "I didn't say you were sick. I said you had a fever. How does your shoulder feel?"  
  
"Sore," Usagi answered trying to move her injured shoulder a bit.   
  
"Feel up for traveling?" He asked, moving so he could check her shoulder. "My village is only an hour's ride from here. There you can rest until you..."  
  
"A village?" Usagi repeated, as Tamahome pulled down the neck of Usagi's borrowed nightgown. All she had wanted was to explored the city...now she had a chance to explored a village!   
  
Tamahome frowned, thinking that she was against going to a mere poor village. "I know that my village is small and different from city, but at least you'll be safe. No one there will think you're a thief."  
  
"Thief?" Usagi exclaimed, offended. "I'm not a thief! I'm a..."  
  
"A pickpocket?" Tamahome added in helpfully. "It's better, than what other girls are forced to do! But someone as cute as you, could probably do better than most girls."  
  
Once again Usagi wasn't sure, if she was being compliment or insulted. So she decided to change the subject, "What do you think you're doing?! You ecchi!!!" Usagi pulled away, from his grasp. "If I wanted you to undress me, I'd ask you to!"  
  
"You baka!" Tamahome snapped, "I was making sure that your wound isn't getting infected!"  
  
"Well did I ask you to? No!"  
  
"You ungrateful brat! I saved your life!"  
  
"Gee, thanks! How much do I owe you? Five gold pieces? Six?"  
  
"Why y-!" Tamahome stopped in the middle of his sentence, a strange gleam in his eye as a idea took place in his mind.. "Ten and will call it even!"   
  
"Nani?!" How dare he ask for money from her! Didn't the blue haired idiot know who she was?! ~Baka Usagi! If he knew who you were, you be getting a lecture from the council, by now.~  
  
Tamahome grinned weakly at the enraged blonde. "Well since you gave me the idea, I won't charge you for saving your life. Any more money making ideas in your head?"   
Usagi sweatdropped. Evidently, confused by strange turn in the conversion. "Anno...?"  
  
*************************  
  
Breakfast was an entirely different experience for her. At the palace, the voice volume never was above a stage whisper unless, Hoto-niichan was addressing the court. Here among the Chalons, breakfast was a rambunctious affair. Usagi loved every minute of it.  
  
"Are they bothering you, Usagi-san?" Chalon Kimi questioned as she brushed one of her daughter's hair. "Chiaki! Mia! Don't throw food at each other!!! They're usually very well behave. "  
  
"Oh no!" Usagi replied smiling, "I think it's wonderful! I've never had a breakfast like this before. Your children are so...cute!!!" Kimi and the twins glowed at the praise, as her only son blushed, who was obviously developing a crush on the blonde . Tamahome chuckled a bit, amused by Usagi's wide eyes wondered as though she never seen a family interact like this.   
"The novelty wears off after awhile." Chou, Kimi's husband replied, quietly. The older man looked at Usagi, assessing the petite blonde. "But having a son is a proud moment." He looked at the petite blonde, "One has to be sure his wife will be able to bear strong sons and carry on the family's name."  
  
Tamahome wisely said nothing, as he caught the murderous look on his hostess' face and menacing look on Usagi. While a cute look on the blonde's face, Tamahome would rather not see if she had a worst temper then she did this morning. Perhaps it was time to leave...  
  
*************************  
  
With quick good byes, and thank you's, they were on their way. Usagi happily took in the sites, sometimes having Tamahome point out landmarks. The short ride was filled with laughter and contagious joy. Despite their faulty start, Tamahome and Usagi got along wonderfully, as the young man allowed himself to enjoy the ride through her eyes. Many farmers smiled up at them as the past as Usagi called out greetings.   
  
"Is this your village?" Usagi exclaimed, as Tamahome got off the horse. It bustled with people, much like the city's market palace. Unlike the city, the people smiled welcoming them.   
  
"Not much to look at, but-"  
  
"It's perfect!" Usagi exclaimed, happily cutting him off. Tamahome laughed, as he helped her down.  
  
"For a city girl, you're pretty naive."   
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Usagi."   
  
"Hmph," Usagi pouted, "I'm not talking to you."  
  
Neither of them said nothing as they walked through the village. Usagi was a bit surprised at her surroundings. Use to seeing lords and ladies decked in silks and finery emerge from equally fine carriages, with small armies of servants for their every need...Village life was so vastly different from the world she knew. "Tamahome-kun, what are those ladies doing?" He looked at where Usagi was pointing, and looked at her strangely.  
  
A dozen or so ladies, with basket of dirty clothes, chatted by the riverside, as their children played in the water. "They're washing."   
  
"Washing?" Usagi repeated, moving closer to get a better look.   
  
Grabbing the back of Usagi's clock, Tamahome, pulled her back before she did anything stupid. "You act as if, you never seen anyone do laundry."   
  
Tugging on his arm, Usagi looked up at Tamahome excitedly. "Can we do that later? It looks like fun!" Usagi frowned as, Tamahome laid his hand on her forehead, a pensive look on his face.   
  
"Your fever hasn't come back...and you still want to do laundry."   
  
Usagi smacked him in the arm. "Don't make fun of me!"  
  
Up ahead a small group of children, raced down the dirt road, laughing. The smallest child, stopped chasing after her older siblings, when she spotted something...someone familiar. As his voice drifted back to her, she began to jump up and down. "ONIICHAN! ONIICHAN!!! ONIICHAN!!!"   
  
Before the rest of the children could stop her, she darted down the road and into her oniichan ceasing the friendly argument between him and the stranger. Usagi smiled with amusement, a tiny blur with brown hair careened into Tamahome. "Kawaii," Usagi giggled as Tamahome bent down to pick up the small girl clinging to his leg. "Ne, oniichan?"  
  
Tamahome blushed slightly at Usagi's teasing tone. "Oniichan?" Big brown eyes looked at Usagi, with childish wonderment. "Is she a doll? She looks like the doll I saw!" Tiny fingers brushed across Usagi's face, "She's a very pretty doll, oniichan."  
  
Tamahome smiled at his little sister, before looking at Usagi. "Yes, she is Yuiren," he agreed, secretly pleased to see Usagi's cheeks turn a light pink. "Usagi-san looks like a very pretty doll."  
  
************************  
  
The Sou family quickly accepted Usagi, asking no questions of her. Though Yuiren spent the first few days, believing she was some sort of a living, breathing, talking doll. Hence she had the little girl following her almost everywhere. Chuei and Shunkei veyed for her attentions, by trying to outdo Tamahome, which almost always ended in laughs and kisses for little boys. With twelve year old Gyokuran, Usagi fumbled her way though the kitchen, learning how to cook together while Tamahome and his father worked on their small plot of land. Usagi the imperial princess of Konan, loved every minute of it.  
  
Usagi wrinkled her nose as she chopped carrots. Gyokuran had gone to fetch more water for soup leaving Yuiren with Usagi, who sat in the corner playing with her toys, "Usa-neechan?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
"Will you marry Oniichan?"  
  
Usagi dropped the knife she held, startled. Her mind didn't even register the sharp blade piercing the skin of her fingers. "What did you just say?" Usagi questioned helplessly. If there was only one thing Usagi had in common her brother, the emperor, it was running from matchmakers and the word marriage at high speed.   
  
"You don't want us to be part of your family?" Yuiren questioned, not yet noticing Usagi's wound, tears sparkling in her big eyes. "Y-you don't like us?!"  
  
Usagi knelt by the little girl, "It's not that, Yuiren...It's just that I-"  
  
A crashing sound from the outside echoed in. Both girls looked up to see Gyokuran stumble in, deathly pale and clutching her arm in pain. The young girl leaned against the door's frame, her breathing haggard hindering her ability to speak. "A..aa s-str...ange-"  
  
Unable to continue on, Gyorukun's eyes rolled up before they closed. Usagi staggered back at the sudden weight as she tried to catch the girl before she hit the ground, ignoring the sudden pressure on her injured hand. "Yuiren!" Usagi forced herself, to keep her voice calm, despite her own rising panic. "Go and get your father and brothers, please."  
  
The little girl had no words to say as she ran out of the small hut, moving as fast as her chubby legs could carry her.   
  
Usagi looked down at the younger girl. Only the faintest hint of a pulse on her wrist, told the blonde that the girl was still alive. Usagi pushed up Gyokuran's sleeve, trying to find the wound. There was no blood, only two tiny punctured holes on her lower arm, cover by a silver tinted film of sorts that, the center of wounds were black in color, not a blackish red that was the norm for healing cuts. Just pure black.  
  
It was like time was suspended, before Tamahome and Sou-san burst through the door. Usagi was so startled, when they burst into the room where she clumsily laid Gyorukan on the bed, that she dropped the bowl of water. "I-I didn't know what to do..." "It's okay," Sou-san replied, "The boys are getting the doctor."  
  
"Usagi, what happen?" Tamahome questioned, as he gazed helpless at the prone body of his sister, mentally yelling at himself for not getting water earlier, like she had asked.   
  
"I don't know!" Usagi cried, tears staining her cheeks" We heard a crashing sound, and Gyorukan-chan stumbled through the door. She tried to say something, but she couldn't breath then she collapsed...then...then. There twin bit marks on her arm. Well it looks like bite marks...there's something strange about...She'll be okay, right?!" For a moment Tamahome, stared at her. This time not admiring her beautiful person...This time observing the person the worried girl who truly cared for his family. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, surprisingly she seemed to calm down at his touch. "Usagi, everything will be okay. We'll make it okay."  
  
************************  
  
The temptation to return to the Konan Palace and order every royal physician to come and heal Gyorukan, was almost overbearing. Usagi watched, powerless to help as the dottering old doctor checked the child, talking to both Sou-san and Tamahome. In her arms slept Yuiren, a frown on her small face, as both Chuei and Shunkei flanked her sides, trying remind awake.   
  
"Young lady." Usagi glanced up at the white haired doctor. "Did the child say anything before she past out?"  
  
"Strange."  
  
The doctor bristled at Usagi's reply. "My question is not strange, young lady."  
  
Usagi flushed, as she explained. "Oh no, doctor. Gyorukan-chan said strange and then she fall unconscious."  
  
"Oh, thank you." The doctor turned to looked Sou-san. "Your daughter was bitten by a deadly snake. But if you look at the marking, the blackness of the wound and the fine film surrounding, tells us that she's been bitten by a rare breed, that still has no name. From what has been past down, the victim does not die right away. But rather sleeps for fourteen days, never moving. On the fourteenth day she will slip away."  
  
"Surely there must be something, we can do?!"  
  
The doctor paused, looking at Sou-san, Tamahome and Usagi. All three waited eagerly to continue. "In all of the four empires, there is only one healer, that has been able to save the victims of this creature, who goes by the name, Eiri. His methods are unknown and he is known to wander from land to land, by night only. To find him and bring him, would be a challenge indeed. But one cannot search one empire in fourteen days let alone four. So, it is best to prepare the child's body for-"  
  
"What kind of physician are you!!!" Usagi exclaimed, clearly outrage at the doctor's suggestion. "You're suppose to help them, not tell them that they shouldn't do nothing!"   
"Young lady!" The doctor snapped, his face red. "Someone of your station should keep their mouths shut and only obey orders!"  
  
"How da-"   
  
Tamahome, stepped in-between the doctor and Usagi. "I'm afraid, we have to ask you to leave. If you wait a moment outside, I'll have your money."   
  
Usagi bit her lip, as the doctor left. Never in her life, had she been insulted like that, and she most definitely didn't like the feeling. More importantly she dislike the resigned look on everyone faces, and felt as though she was part of the reason. Handing off Yuiren to Chuei, Usagi followed Tamahome.   
  
The doctor left, leaving Tamahome to stare at the stars. His mind raked through the possibilities. Some seemed impossible while others he refused to consider. What to do? How to save a loved one? Why couldn't there be a simple answer? He didn't move when Usagi's small hand gently rested on his arm. "How do you find answers in the stars?"   
  
Usagi answered clearly and without wait. "By closing your eyes and listening to the twinkling of the star."   
  
He smiled slightly at her answer. "Who told you that?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Do they give you answers."  
  
"Iie. Not always" Usagi looked up as she moved closer to him for warmth. "But the moon always does."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"That together, we will find this Eiri, the healer."  
  
Tamahome looked down at Usagi. He was vaguely amused by the determined look on her face, and touched that she care. Deeply touched. Hesitantly he leaned down, and rest his forehead against hers. Wary blue eyes, widen in embarrassment as he lifted her injured hand and gently brushed his lips across the skin of the back of her hand. "Arigato."  
  
Usagi watched, unaware of her finger resting on her lips, as Tamahome went back inside to inform his family of his new quest.   
  
************************  
Would anyone believe this last part was Nquil induced? ^_^ I'm serious, I have the bad taste in my mouth to prove it. Anyways how was it? ^_^ Purr-chan! Only two more to go!^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Written during a three day, non-stop car trip to Mexico from Oregon and while avoiding food in Mexico! . Stupid food poisoning. Needless to say, the doctor at the Red Cross in my mother's town was very amused with my strawberry covered yellow underwear. And all this happen before a flood hit (It was the week before Katrina hit New Orleans), drowning all my clean clothes in flood water, temporarily losing my brother and his girlfriend in Mexico City, after being told by police that we were easy targets for thieves, and neighbors calling the cops on my aunt for fighting! Is it any wonder that it took me almost an year to type it up?

Lesson learned here: Aidenn Legacy does not like adventures in 'reality'. This year, Disneyland. Mickey has yet to try to poison me with food

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon.

To Love, To Lose, and To Love Again

Chapter Three

The gentle crackle of the fire added it's orange glow to the eerie silence of the night sky. Usagi huddled closer to her companion for warmth. The delicate silks of her robes offered a very thin shield against the night wind. Tie to the branch, their horse nickered loudly as an owl hooted. Strange, chirping sounds filled her ears, as Usagi was very tempted buried her face against Tamahome's shoulder.

Tamahome chuckled as he felt Usagi stiffen beside him. He could almost see her pout in the dark, as the owl ceased it's hooting, leaving only the crickets to their music Her naiveté made him smile. It was though, she was a child from a world so completely different than his own. When he stole glimpses of her face, eyes wide with curious wonder, cheeks flushed with childish delight, always met his eye. Despite the light of their campfire, the night's shadows hide that view, he could feel her curiosity tinged with a bit of fright of the unknown that loomed before them, almost tangible to the touch

Quietly he pulled out and wrapped a blanket about their shoulders . Once again, he was reminded how small she was. The delicate shadowed outlines of Usagi's profile caught his eye. How could he have thought of her as a thief. She simply stood out too much to blend in to a crowd, all expensive silks and blonde hair.

"Tamahome-kun?" He looked down at the girl. Her profile stared out into the inky darkness Uncertainty tainting her voice. "Are we really going to sleep outside?"

The owl hooted again. "Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't have enough money for two rooms at a inn?"

"Can't we share a room?"

It was innocent question, but it was enough to make him blush. "We're not married."

"But we're friends!" Usagi said it with such conviction, that it made him smiled. With that, she settled her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, " and friends share."

Tamahome sighed. While the blonde was secure in her knowledge of their friendship, he was troubled. He knew next to nothing about her. Oh, he knew that he liked the blonde. She was adorable and infectious with her bubbly personality. Usagi could make him smile for no reason at all with just one look into her eyes. It was frightening. If he wasn't careful, this strange little beauty could worm her way into his heart to stay.

With every minute, every hour, Tamahome was inching closer to verging off the course of friendship.

---------------

Luna nervously wringed her hands together as she waited for her audience with the emperor. She was slowly going insane, with each passing day that Usagi-sama was gone. She could only pray that those incompetent guards finally found the princess. The dark haired woman had just finally gotten over her initial wrath of her charge's disappearance and just wanted her home. The tiny child was forever getting into trouble and the old emperor had indulged his daughter as her brother did now. With sheer charm and blinding smiles, did she get away with her mischief. None of her siblings caused their nursemaids this much trouble.

One could only imagine what trouble awaited Usagi-sama outside the palace walls…on her own. Luna could feel her blood pressure rising. Usagi-sama…on her own…

….ON HER OWN.

Luna started to hyperventilate.

This was how the head of the princess' guards found her highness' nursemaid. The ivory haired man stared at the woman, the corners of his mouth threatening to turn upward. Artemis, wisely suppressed the urge to laugh outright. He always caught the dignified Luna in her most undignified moments. "Luna-san?"

All he got was a strangled gurgled sound. "Luna-san?"

Nothing. Artemis reached out to touch her shoulder, as the doors to the throne room opened. Never noticing his presence, Luna dashed inside. A fellow soldier looked curiously at his superior. "Sir?"

A goofy look replaced the older man's normally serious façade. "Yes?"

"…Is she the one?"

"Yep."

"…. Congratulations, sir?"

Inside, Luna could barely remember the proper decorum before an emperor, much less care about Artemis' intentions to court her. Usagi-sama's well-being was always foremost on her mind. She bowed to her sovereign clumsily akin toa nervous bridal candidate befor the emperor for the first time. "Your excellency."

"Luna-san." With that silent command, Luna moved forward. Her hands clutched the front of her skirts tightly. "We take it that, you wish to be informed about Usagi?"

She gave a jerky nod. "Yes!… Did you find her? Is she alright? Where is she?" Violet eyes darted across the room and back, searching for the familiar crown of golden hair. She began to tremble. "No? Is it slave traders ? Thieves? Is someone holding her for ransom? She's d-"

Two guards rushed forward to catch the princess's nursemaid as she fainted, her final word hanging in the air. Golden eyes watched, as the nursemaid was escorted away in a waft of smelling salts. Hotohori was overwrought with worry. Never before had Usagi manage to escape so effectively. Her personal guard usually ran a tight ship and with help from the ever efficient Luna, He was able to keep things under control. Also it helped that Usagi was so fair haired, that she stood out like the moon in the night sky.

With a frown and a wave of his hand, Hotohori dismissed his council. Alone. he was left to ponder his youngest sibling. Of course a unique beauty would carry a hefty price for traffickers. Usagi wouldn't know how to protect herself, despite her uncanny aim with household objects. She could be at the mercy of any man. His blood ran cold at the thought. His eldest siblings, both military captains, sent messengers offering their services. His other sister and younger brother sent almost daily inquires on the youngest of them all. Any grudges fostered by each of their mothers were temporarily forgotten. Such was the blonde child…

Worming her way into many hearts.

With innocence, Usagi was loved by his father, mother and Luna, indulged by favored concubines and adored by himself. Not even the most powerful woman in Konan, his mother, the Empress had not disliked Usagi unlike the rest of her husband's children. Nor had the Empress loved her, but that was his mother's way.

It was that innocent that Hotohori wanted to protect. He feared the day when it was lost.

The beautiful emperor left his throne room, his thoughts still plaguing his every step. He failed to note, the sudden company. Only the slightest sound of metal armor reached his ear. Immediately Hotohori stopped and his sister's guard kneel respectively before him. "Your majesty."

Saihaiti acknowledged him, continuing his brief walk. "Have your men found my sister?"

Artemis fell into step with his liege. "There has been no sightings of Usagi-sama since the first day, she snuck out of the palace grounds. It can be said that she is not within the capital. The prisoners, my man apprehended, have confessed to crossing paths with a young man and her highness. Apparently these traffickers had every intention of capturing her highness. A capable martial artist, it seems. The young man fended them off and disappeared with her highness. My men already are searching the outskirts of the capitol. We are ready to search the Konan Empire at your orders, your excellency."

The emperor gave only a stiff nod. "Immediately, set out."

Artemis dropped to one knee. "Yes, your majesty." The older man frown slightly as he rose to his feet. "Forgive me, your majesty." Saihaiti paused in his step., awaiting the guard's words. "It appears that her highness received a stabbed wound before she was whisked away."

Rage danced in normally calm eyes, the emperor's facial features perfectly schooled into a passive mask. Saihaiti had to force himself to speak, overwhelmed by vengeful thoughts. His heart and mind demanded he kill the men who dared to harm his heart. He refused to believe that Usagi was dead. It was just not possible.

The guard awaited his new orders, as they were sure to come. His emperor's voice was oddly cold and devoid of emotion. It was to be expected. "There will be an execution at dawn."

"Yes, your majesty."

---------------

Usagi yawned as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. Beneath her, Tamahome's horse picked up speed, sensing his master's urgency and her sudden wakefulness. He said nothing to her, as he loosened his secure grip about her waist, leaning forward to urging his horse to fly. It was her back to his chest, any warmth lost when his arm left her waist, was replaced ten-fold. Any other time it would have brought a blush to her cheeks, but not today. Their time was running out. Sleep was becoming a precious commodity for them, more so for the blue haired boy. Tamahome only allowed for an hour stop, two if he was exhausted, before chasing after any leads the mysterious Eiri.

Sensing the shift of weight, Tamahome dared to glanced down at the sleepy profile of Usagi. Delicate shadows of sunlight played across her face. His calloused hands itched to trace the sunrays' path. Would the skin of her face be as soft as her small hands. Tamahome gripped his horse's reins and pressed on. Now wasn't the time to fall in love.

"Tama-chan?" Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Tamahome slowed down observing their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Near the Konan-Kutou border." Tamahome dismounted his horse. Without a second thought his hands spanned Usagi's waist to ease the blonde down. A pink blush rosied her cheeks, before her small hands settle on his shoulders for balance. Children across the road, playing laughed as their mothers smiled knowingly while watching the handsome boy set the pretty girl down. Fighting his own embarrassment, Tamahome looked away. "Everyone we spoke to, said Eiri traveled this road."

Usagi fiddled with the sleeves of her dress. It was common knowledge that the border villages were the most dangerous. Peace was never held for long. Her brother would have a fit, if he knew how close to enemy territory, she was. The princess felt a gentle pressure surround her hand. A soft smile spread cross her lips as she noted that Tamahome's hand encased hers protectively. When she dared to look up, his expression stole her breath away. So gentle, was his face. As though , at this very moment, he only saw her. Everything else had vanished into nothingness, but her.

Her heart beat thunderously, overwhelming everything. Only once had, Usagi seen such a look. Moments before her mother's death. She had escaped Luna , wanting just to see her mother. It was an reverent look of love. In the thrones of death, her mother still inspired such love from the man she loved. So many things that one look meant. Usagi still didn't understand enough, but she was humbled.

The blonde allowed Tamahome to pull her close . The heat of her cheeks intensified as is arms wrapped about her. "Don't worry, Usagi. I'll protect you."

Whatever these feelings were, Usagi was certain, she had no reason to fear them. Her hands settled comfortable against his chest as she smiled up at him. "I know."

---------------

Word came from their spy network.

The favored sister of the Konan's Emperor was missing. If the Kutou's forces could capture the wayward princess, it would be excellent leverage the young emperor. Or so Kutou's esteemed emperor proclaim. But Nakago knew how to read between the lines.

Conceal in merchant's robes, the shogun of Northern county's armed forces walked about the trading post village with disdain. The mere shadow of his presence caused the peasants to part a path in instinctual fear. No, the shogun knew his emperor far better than anyone else. After all he had made it his life's worth to know his enemy.

The emperor wished to find out if the young princess was all beautiful as her siblings. It was well known that the Southern country's royal family was blessed in beauty. If the unfortunate princess was to the likening of his emperor, the stupid child would find herself in her enemy's harem.

"Tama-chan!"

Streamers of gold flew passed him, the brilliant gold of his youth. Lost, but never forgotten. His eyes followed the flaxen strands to the tiny form dashing, clumsily, down the street. A dark haired figure stopped to wait for her. Angrily she latched on to his arm, burying her face into the sleeve of the shirt. Only a side profile of her face was left. Pale, with just a hint of being kissed by the sun. Her clothes, dirtied silk. Still, he needed to see the color of her eyes.

He could make out the young man's face, but spare him no glance. His blue eyes on her and her every movement. A small hand was brought, protectively, to the boy's chest. Her fair features softened into a smile. Her eyes opening to reveal a clear blue.

Unwittingly he moved towards her.

One man

One woman. New life. Rebirth. The dare to hope.

With her, he could accomplish his goal. Revived his slaughtered clan. Bore them into a powerful nation. For no other reason could she be allowed to exist.

"Nakago-sama."

His facial features hardened as his men knelt respectively before him. Tension in the air warned them to trend lightly or incur their superior's wrath. The blond shogun stood tall and powerful. A force to be fearfully reckon with. "Your reports on the Konan princess."

"Nothing, Nakago-sama. Except that Konan soldiers are increasing in number to find the princess."

The young lovers moved unaware. He would seduced her away from her young love. Woo her, steal her away. The golden haired girl was meant to be his. "Then don't return until you find the whereabouts of the damnable child."

"Yes, Nakago-sama."

The shogun looked on to the market day crowd. She had vanished into the throng of people. Each more unworthy that the last to be in her presence. "Find me, a young woman with spun gold hair and blue eyes. Capture her and bring her to me, unharmed. Death for all of you, should one hair be out of place."

He left them pondering his commands, awaiting no answer. It was out of character of their shogun just to abducted a maiden as prize of any sort.

----------------

"Tama-chan's so mean."

"Usagi…"Tamahome sighed , as she pouted. She looked adorable, so much so that he just wanted to gather her in his arms and kept her there, in their own private world. "A tavern really is no place for…"

Her pout deepened into a frown. "But…When I am by myself , I get stared at!" Never had anyone dared to stared at her so openly. Usagi could see the curiosity in the people's eyes, when they caught a glimpse of her. Was royalty really so vastly strange?

Tamahome just blinked, before narrowing his eyes "Well d-uh…" She was something otherworldly.

One hand reached out , fingers threaded through blonde locks. Usagi looked away, knowing if she looked Tamahome in the eye, she would fumbled her words. How could he explain to her, that everything about her was more precious than gold itself. Usagi only dared to look at her companion when his arm slipped about her waist. No amount of gold, he could lay to her feet would match her worth. His own words fumbled on the tip of his tongue. "Tamahome?"

"We're being following." Usagi barely heard the words, whispered in her ear. All she registered was the tingled warmth of his breathe. He kept her close as they moved down the road. They past the vendors and the afternoon crowds streaming into the market place at a steady pace. Weaving in and out through the villagers until reaching deserted back streets. The only signs of lingering life, drying laundry. Usagi glanced back to the busy street, and it's bustling crowd. Sure and steady footsteps caught her attention as she ducked under a linen sheet. Through the material she could only see a shadowy silhouette holding his ground. Usagi could have swore she heard a rough, muttered expletive "Tama-"

Tamahome didn't spare her glance. Tightening only his grip about her wrist, picking up speed. Usagi stumbled over the hem of her robes as they duck pass the drying linens, eager to keep up with Tamahome. Awkwardly she followed his quick, sharp turns. Behind them heavy footsteps quicken, blindly Usagi grabbed at her skirts with her free hand. Past etiquette lessons with Luna stomped about in her mind as she hiked the skirts to her knees for better mobility.

He strained to see any opening out of the deserted alley. Tamahome could feel the pull of Usagi's small wrist, reminding him that she wouldn't be able to kept up with him for much longer; no matter how quick she was. Her tiny slippered feet dogged his frantic pace. Every sudden tugged pulled at him as curses grew louder and more colorful. More importantly, closer. The ripping of sheets from their pins snapped sharply in his ears alongside Usagi's jagged intakes of breathe. What kind of man was he, putting her through all this?

A straggled cry pierced the darken alley. Unwittingly Tamahome whirled around, pulling Usagi into his arms. Bright red hair and a cocky sneer caught his attention first, followed by the long blonde pigtails wrapped about their pursuer's lower arms. Taut, as a tailor's thread and needle. A strained whimper had greeted his sudden actions, Tamahome didn't need to glance down to see Usagi's blue eyes closed against the assault's pains.

Orange hued eyes faced off bluish violet eyes for a fraction of a moments. No words were needed. Both knew what the other wanted and either were going to back down. A sudden high kick broke the stand off. Only quick reflexes avoided any impact. Usagi quickly found herself in the middle of an elaborate tug of war. The stranger's hold of her long locks of her hair only tightened as did Tamahome's arms about her body. Their attacker landed more blows as martial artist hunched over her protectively, blocking any attack that dare to come close to her.

"Che…She couldn' possibly be worth getting' yer ass kicked."

Another tug and a barraged of kicks were his answer. The balance of power remained the same.

"Fucking moron, you should-"

Usagi had grown up watching expert swordsmen, teaching her brother to follow in the footsteps of great warriors. While her only weapon had, always laid deceptively against the folds of her skirts, Usagi knew their common ground. "Tamahome," Each skill couldn't be hampered by unnecessary burdens and right now she was the unnecessary burden. "Let me go."

"-just let her go."

The sudden request loosen the hold about her waist enough. Usagi took advantage of that. The princess whirled about, gritting her teeth. The tightening hold of her hair burned across her scalp, blindly Usagi reached out to grasp her hair, pull with all her might and joined the game of tug of war.

He let her go. There was nothing else he could do, in this fight. Tamahome knew he needed his whole body free to win this fight and protect Usagi. He didn't have to like it, but he had to do it. One fast driving fist into his opponent's face, prove that to his utter discontent. Usagi stumbled back on to the dirt, her pigtails whipped about her from it's sudden release, settling in a golden disarray. She could only watch, as the fight escalate. Every blow land on Tamahome's body felt like a swift kick to her stomach.

So caught up in worry and fright, Usagi never felt the shadows enclose about her. Until it was to late. Instinctively, Usagi glanced back, greet to eyes the color of onyx at her eye level. A sinuous curved at his lips. "Hello, princess."

Her mind fought to place him as she scrambled to her knees. How could possibly know her? The fight between Tamahome and the first stranger carried on, their blood staining the other's hands. Both lost in their world of pain, everything else falling to the wayside. "TA-"

Usagi was barely to her feet as her cry was muffled by a large hand. Her feet dangled in the air as she swept off the ground and into an iron grip. Her hands were child size compare to the one dark hand that stifled her cries, clawing at the muscled hand. It was his liquid voice that stopped the two young men in mid attack. "Shun'u." His grip shifted, and Usagi found herself struggling to breathe. Panic swept through her, her feet kicking frantically, helpessly in the air A single fuda paperlandedat red haired stranger's boots. "I've decide to cut out the middle man."

Usagi's hindered cries came out louder as she found herself propelled upwards, still prisoner, before simply vanishing. Her last conscious thought of Tamahome.

"USAGI!"

"EIRI! YA ASSHOLE!"

---------------

According to Hotohori's character bio, he has 5 siblings all from different mother. I just made Usagi the youngest.


End file.
